Total Drama: The Revolution Begins
by CheerfulChatterbox
Summary: Twenty teens, all competing to win the grand prize of a million dollars. But what does Chris have up his sleeve for them? APPS CLOSED!
1. Applications

So... I got bored...and decided to do this. Not much more to it. You fill out your OC's, I'll pick twenty, ten boys and ten girls. Give me unique stereotypes, not just "The Pretty Girl". What I look for is how kooky and crazy your OC is, and if I can imagine them on the show.

Kay, that's it. Feel free to submit more than one OC! Here is your application!

Name:

Age(16-17):

Gender:

Race:

Stereotype:

Eye color and shape:

Hair color and length(highlights and extensions count):

Body shape:

Height:

Clothing:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fear(s):

Personality:

Bio:

Why they should win:

Family:

Crush:

In a Relationship:

Looking for love:

Do they want a BF/GF on the show:

Audition Tape:

Anything else I need to know:

Okay! Yay! Just submit it and hopefully yours will be picked! Bye!


	2. Partial Cast List

Okay, so I'm here with a partial cast list! I'm very happy with the applications I got, so I decided to reveal some of the cast! If you don't see your character on there, don't worry; I just might not have revealed it yet. Here it is!

Princess Elizabeth lll (EvilAngel666)

Hanna Maran –Side Note: Lol, loved that audition tape- (EvilAngel666)

Bernadette O'Dean (Veronzies)

Regina And Regio Scaffold (InsertGenericFFPenName)

Jason Williams (JacetheHedgehog)

Dameon Smalls (Tyku)

Bailey Chambers (Guest)

That's it for now. Remember you can still submit your characters! Final cast results will be posted as soon as I select fourteen characters, and create my own OC's for the story. There might be a few extra characters too. I think that's about it! The next chapter will be the full cast list! Bye!


	3. Full Cast List!

I have the cast list! Here ya' go!

Victoria Summers

Lily Sivan

Samuel

Princess Elizabeth lll

Hanna Maran

Bernadette O'Dean

Regina Scaffold

Regio Scaffold

Jason Williams

Gabriel Parkers

Dameon Smalls

Ta da! I have a surprise for you guys! Seven original characters will be competing with the OC's! Trent, Heather, Lindsay, Duncan, Tyler, Courtney, and Owen! I'll post the first chapter as soon as possible! Bye guys!


	4. Are We Live Yet?

**Okay, so this is only part one of the intro, so if you don't see your OC don't worry. The full cast list is below, including stereotypes.**

**Victoria, the Fire-Loving Lunatic**

**Lily, The Sweet Fashionista**

**Samuel, The King Lying Detector**

**Princess Elizabeth lll, The Demonic Beauty**

**Hanna, The Oblivious Diva**

**Bernadette, The Cute Cold-Hearted Person**

**Rephina, The Redneck Weeaboo**

**Regio, The Charismatic Rocker**

**Jason, The Anime Emo**

**Gabriel, The Knife Thrower**

**Dameon, The Random Hyper Guitarist **

**Let's start**

Chris stood at the front of the dock, an annoyed expression spread across his face. Across from him, Chef was close to crushing a flimsy camera with his giant hands.

"Are we live?" Chris McLean asked.

"I'm trying." Chef grunted.

"Try harder! The campers will be here in ten minutes. Turn the damn thing on!"

"You know what, you're on your own. I'll be in the kitchen."

Chef tossed the camera into the water and stalked off, muttering about quitting his job. Chris immediately peeked over the dock to see if he could retrieve the camera, but had no luck.

"Dammit, Chef!"

He dashed to find Chef, quietly cursing under his breath. Finally wheezing and panting, he stumbled into Chef's kitchen, and stormed over to him.

"Fix. The. Camera!" Chris panted.

"No. I'm not taking your crap." Chef grumbled.

"Arghh!" Chris yelled, storming off.

Meanwhile at the dock…

Several Campers stood at the dock, confused. They had no idea where Chris was, or what was going on.

"Where is Chris, and why is he late? You know, I think it's illegal or something for a host to be late! Chris, if this is some prank to just leave us here, I will be calling my lawyer, and he will sue you for every penny yo-" Courtney rambled, but was abruptly interrupted by Lindsay.

"Connie, I think your overrea-"

"Don't say I'm overreacting, and it's Courtney, dimwit!" Courtney screamed.

"Sorry Callie..."

"It's...Courtney!" She screamed, lunging for the blonde, only to be restrained by Trent and Duncan.

"Hey dimwits, have you even noticed, that there are only seven of us here? Aren't there supposed to be like, twenty-two?" Heather cut in.

"Maybe we were, like favorites from the cast, and they only wanted, like, seven of us to compete!" Owen exclaimed.

"Doubt it, fat boy." Courtney replied.

"Well, I think that this is our first challenge. Maybe we're supposed to find Chris and Chef, or something?" Tyler guessed.

Heather was about to made a snide remark, but was cut off by the honk of a big boat. It arrived at the dock, leaving a petite girl to face the veterans.

"Who the hell are you?!" Duncan shouted.

"Um, I'm here to compete? Why are _you_ here?" asked the girl.

"_We're_ here to compete. Are you like, lost or something?" Asked Lindsay, receiving eye rolls from everyone.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. The application didn't state anything about previous contestants competing..." She said, muttering the last part.

After a few moments, the small girl spoke up again,

"I'm Bernadette. I know who you guys are, so you don't have to introduce yourselves. I bet we'll be great friends!"

"Pleasure to, uh, meet you." Trent stammered.

It looked as if our loverboy had a little, or not so little _crush_.

"You might want to take your coat off. You might be a little ho-" Lindsay started, but was cut off by _another_ boat.

This one dropped off not one, but _two_ people, a fairly slim guy, and a chubby girl.

"There are more?!" Heather shouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Is this the right place, Regio? The boat captain didn't tell us where we were going, and it doesn't look like we're welcomed here..." Asked the girl.

"Let me guess, you guys applied to be on the show, too. Well, you're in the right place." Courtney grumbled.

"Well, I'm Regio, and this is Regina. If you couldn't tell already, we're twins."

"Do any of you guys happen to like anime? Maybe we could be like, buddies!" Regina said, giving a genuine smile to everyone.

"Um...oka-" Heather started, but was once again cut off, but this time, not by a boat.

"You're here already?! But we haven't gotten the chance to film yet!" Chris yelled, storming onto the dock from who knows where.

"Who are you?" asked Regio.

"My god! I'm Chris McLean, I'll have you know! I'm the goddamn host of the show, how could you _not _know me?!" Chris screamed.

"Don't yell at him, he's my brother!" Regina scolded.

"Chris, aren't there like, hundreds of cameras around the island?" Tyler asked.

"Oh, yeah.. I suppose there are...but I need my camera crew, you don't get good ratings if you don't even introduce every camper!" Chris huffed.

"It's okay Chris! Cheer up!" Bernadette hollered.

"Ugh! You guys are useless! Until the cameramen come, just stay put and don't cause trouble! Explain to the other campers what's going on, and stay here!"

"We're not little kids, you know!" Courtney screeched.

"I know that, but you guys are still as dumb as them! I'll be back, and by the time I get back, the cameramen better be here, otherwise we can't have a show!"

Chris left the dock and headed back to the campsite, leaving nine angry campers, and a confused Lindsay.

"Wait, where did Chimp go? He was just here!" Lindsay asked.

"I think he went to get Chef or something..." Bernadette said, looking around.

The honk of a boat was briefly heard, and a large woman and a slender guy stepped off the boat, the guy gasping for air, and the girl strutting over to the contestants.

"Why are you guys here? I was _supposed _to be the first one! Ugh!" The girl exclaimed, crossing her arms.

"Dame...Dameon..." The guy wheezed out, holding his stomach.

"Hi Danny! I'm Lindsay! Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Hanna. You guys can go home now!"

"And why is that?" asked Trent.

"Obviously, I'll be taking that cash, don't bother."

She received eye rolls from everyone, even Lindsay.

"Excuse me, fat girl, I'll be taking that cash." Courtney said, giving a smirk.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure _I'll _be taking it.." said Dameon.

"I'm taking it!"

"I don't think so!"

"Excuse me, I'm winning this thing!"

"Nu-uh!"

Soon, everybody was engaged in a fight. Lindsay was trying to rip out Heather's hair, Trent was wrestling with Duncan, Regio and Regina were slapping each other, Dameon and Courtney were full on attacking each other, and Tyler, Owen, and Bernadette were stomping on each other.

A loud shriek was heard, and everyone stopped in their midst to look at Chris.

"What is it? Were kind of in the middle of something, can it wait?" Hanna asked.

"No it can't! The cameramen just arrived, so everyone needs to gather themselves together!"

"Gosh, we're going.." muttered Dameon.

A pack of about thirteen men gathered behind Chris, holding large cameras in front of them.

"And we're rolling!" One of the men shouted.

"Noooooo! Her. She pulled out a tuft of my hair! My beautiful, luscious, soft hair!" Heather screamed, pointing at Lindsay.

Lindsay snickered.

"Hey Chris, the battery died..." One of the men said.

"Do we have to end it here?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Whatever... just, do something productive for now until everyone gets here. Oh, who am I kidding, you guys cant even accomplish that!"

Chris stormed off with the cameramen trailing behind, leaving eleven campers confused and dazed.

"Wait, so what do we do now?" Lindsay asked.

"I have no idea..." Owen said.

"Hey Linds, you might want to run." Trent whispered to Lindsay.

"Why?"

"Give. Me. Back. My. Hair!" Heather screamed, running after Lindsay and chasing her around the island.

-End-

**And that's a wrap! Okay, so I really wanted to get all of the characters into one episode, but unfortunately, I couldn't because it was just so long! Anyway, if you didn't see your character in this episode, they'll be in the next one! Next, we need a way to vote! I'm thinking at the end of each chapter I'll leave you guys a little cliffy, and have you vote from a small list on who goes home. The loser will be announced in the next chapter, unless it's a reward challenge. Okay, I also badly need challenge ideas, so please submit yours! I already have the first one planned out; I just need a few more. I think that's all, so yeah! Okay, thanks, bye!**


End file.
